lowirofandomcom-20200213-history
Misc Trivia
This page lists interesting trivia not belonging to any other single page or consolidated trivia from the entire Fandom. Song Properties * Songs with lowest BPM: *# dropdead: 50 BPM (PST only, FTR on certain sections) *# cry of viyella / Lost Civilization: 75 BPM (certain sections) *# Senkyou: 90 BPM *# Fallensquare: 99 BPM *# memoryfactory.lzh: 100 BPM * Songs with highest BPM: *# Dreadnought: 384 BPM (certain sections) *# Rabbit In The Black Room: 270 BPM *# Nirv lucE: 260 BPM *# Garakuta Doll Play / Vicious Heroism: 256 BPM * Songs with non-integer BPM: ** Linear Accelerator: 211.9 BPM (certain sections) ** Nhelv: 174.59 BPM * Shortest songs: *# Evoltex (poppi'n mix): 1:46 *# SOUNDWiTCH: 1:47 *# Party Vinyl: 1:50 * Longest songs: *# Solitary Dream: 2:53 *# Nhelv: 2:51 *# World Vanquisher: 2:41 * Songs with Japanese names visible when language is set to Japanese (literal meaning provided where translation is not direct): ** A Wandering Melody of Love: 迷える音色は恋の唄 (Mayoeru neiro wa koi no uta) ** Clotho and the stargazer: クロートーと星の観測者 (Kuroutou to hoshi no kansoku-sha) ** DX Choseinou Full Metal Shojo: DX超性能フルメタル少女 (DX chouseinou furumetaru shoujo) ** Flyburg and Endroll: フライブルクとエンドロウル (Furaiburuku to endorouru) ** Harutopia ~Utopia of Spring~: ハルトピア ~Utopia of Spring~ (Harutopia ~Utopia of Spring~) ** Hikari: 光 (Hikari) ** Ikazuchi: 怒槌 (Ikadzuchi) ** Illegal Paradise: 堕楽の園 (Daraku no sono, ''lit. ''garden of pleasure) ** Impure Bird: 不浄な白い鳥 (Fujou na shiroi tori) ** Kanagawa Cyber Culvert: 神奈川電脳暗渠 (Kanagawa den'nou ankyo) ** LunarOrbit -believe in the Espebranch road-: 白道、多希望羊と信じありく。 (Byakudou, takibouyou to shinji ariku.) ** Maze No.9: 九番目の迷路 (Kyuubanme no meiro) ** Romance Wars: vsキミ戦争 (vs kimi sensou, ''lit. ''war against you) ** SAIKYO STRONGER: 最強STRONGER (Saikyo STRONGER, ''lit: ''THE STRONGEST STRONGER) ** Solitary Dream: 虚空の夢 (Kokuu no yume) ** trappola bewitching: 妖艶魔女 -trappola bewitching- (Youen majo -trappola bewitching-'', lit. ''seductive witch -trappola bewitching-'') ** Yosakura Fubuki: 夜桜吹雪 (''Yozakura fubuki) Charts & Backgrounds * Song charts with least notes (excluding Tutorial): ** PST **# dropdead (44) **# Sayonara Hatsukoi (205) **# Hikari (237) ** PRS **# Sayonara Hatsukoi (305) **# Inkar-usi (326) **# Paradise (349) ** FTR **# Inkar-usi (463) **# Romance Wars (641) **# Moonlight of Sand Castle (645) * Song charts with most notes: ** PST **# Fracture Ray (983) **# Grievous Lady (956) **# GLORY：ROAD (868) ** PRS **# Fracture Ray (1343) **# dropdead (1323) **# Grievous Lady (1194) ** FTR: **# Heavenly caress (1560) **# Red and Blue and Green (1508) **# GLORY：ROAD (1479) * Song charts with more notes on PST than PRS: ** Lumia ** Moonlight of Sand Castle ** Romance Wars ** One Last Drive ** Maze No.9 ** Grimheart ** Antithese ** SUPERNOVA ** Tie me down gently * Song charts with more notes on PRS than FTR: ** Dream goes on ** dropdead ** Fracture Ray * Song charts requiring more than 2 fingers: ** See: Songs needing extra fingers * Song charts with double arc notes with greatest rotation: *# Red and Blue and Green (900°) *# Fracture Ray / Ringed Genesis (315°) * Songs with unique generic backgrounds: ** Genesis: mirai_conflict (deprecated in v1.7.2 by Fallensquare) ** cyanine: lanota_conflict ** OMAKENO Stroke: gc_conflict ** Vindication: prelude_light ** GLORY：ROAD: shiawase2 ** IZANA: tanoc_light * Songs with exclusive backgrounds taken from other songs: ** Nhelv: lethaeus (taken from Lethaeus)